


Silent Witness

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, a bit dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of him understands, but the rest cannot laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JWP #17: Aside From That, Doctor Watson, How Did You Like the Trip to Switzerland?.  
> Warnings: A bit dark. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

I heard enough of what the constable said to understand his meaning, and I certainly heard the coarse laughter that followed. I did my best to ignore it, pretend it hadn’t happened. Nearby, Holmes appeared genuinely oblivious as he took in the scene, observing every detail, searching for the evidence that would bring justice for the victims.  
  
Part of me even understood that constable and his fellows. Morbid humour is not unknown amongst doctors and soldiers both, and I remember telling similar jokes once myself, in the midst of my medical school studies. But I was a long way from that callow youth, or the sometimes-cynical Army doctor of my early career. While I still use pawky humour as a defense or release at times, I could not find it in me to smile now, not here, not with what was before me. It was all I could do to pretend not to hear, and to try and let my understanding of why they would make such jokes smother the anger I felt at them and at the entire situation.  
  
The poor girl could not have been more than fourteen or fifteen years of age.  
  
I finished my examination, and at a nod from the watching Inspector, reached out and closed her empty, staring eyes. It was all I could do for her, at least for now.  
  
A hand touched my good shoulder. “Come, Watson.”  
  
I could see the fire in Holmes’ eyes, feel it spark in my own. “Lead on, Holmes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 17, 2015


End file.
